Work out session
by 7fannypacks
Summary: A one-shot about our Titans training at the Tower's gym and the thoughts that wander their minds during these intense hours.


**Requested by ObeliskX, as an inspiration from gretlusky's fanart of our fellow Titans working out. Hope it's enjoyable, even if short :)**

 **Let me know your opinions and other requests.**

 **Enjoy!**

Gym.

Beloved mandatory training sessions.

Robin.

Dearest leader that demands those training sessions.

And here they end up, whether they wished to or not.

If you took a glance, you would see five teens. Five sweaty teens.

But if you looked closely, you would see five lost in daydreaming sweaty teens. _And there's a difference._

With an oblivious smile and a content expression, we had Starfire, testing her super alien strength by lifting weights. Starting with not so heavy ones, to warm up, but feeling like she was lifting feathers, she quickly switched up to heavier ones, and so on.

If anyone tried to read her face, or picture her thoughts, they would end up believing that her mind was filled with all the positivity in the world. And they were probably correct.

This brings us back to the team leader.

If something was enough to distract him from his workout, was Starfire. Starfire _working out_. He surely was lost in that sight of hers.

Keeping an eye on her, well, _both eyes_ , he continued punching and kicking the punch bag.

 _punch_

Staring into her eyes.

 _kick_

Lower to her lips.

 _punch_

Her gleaming tanned skin.

 _kick_

Hair up on a ponytail, but still long enough to reach right bellow her-

 _kick_

 _'don't look, don't stare, don't l-'_ ** _SMACK_**

Hit in the face by the punching bag.

With now heated cheeks, sweaty palms (not due to exercising), and an aching nose, he decided it was best to focus on his training, not on the girl ahead of him.

 _That sweat coated, attractive and kind girl ahead of him.  
The girl who was flexing every muscle of her body in an extremely appealing way._

And that was enough to end Robin's workout.

These events couldn't go unnoticed by everyone. The robotic teammate himself was weightlifting nearby. And being so observant as he was, not because he was jealous of Starfire's strength, but because he was clearly amused by his leader's embarrassment, or maybe both, he was having a good time mocking Robin in his mind, for being such a lost case.

His human eye caught a glance of Starifre switching weights. He watched carefully as she took the heaviest one without any sign of struggle.

' _Pffff, yeah. Feeling invencible are we? Well, watch this.'_

And just as he was about to follow her steps, Starfire actually grabbed another one, one on each hand, and held them up with just one finger.

And just like that, she _giggled_.

Cyborg let his own weight fall to the ground. The metal hitting the surface was enough to startle everyone in the room, but poor Beast Boy fell of the treadmill onto his butt. Annoyed, he stared at his teammate with furious eyes. "Dude! What was that for?!"

But Cyborg was just _mad_ , and jealous, not to admit. So between gritted teeth, he managed to answer . "Oh. Excuse me, will you?" and then proceeded to drag the metal piece across the room, causing a very high irritating noise to spread around.

Muttering under his breath, Beast Boy got up from the floor and regained is position by the treadmill. "Jeez, moody much, Cy?"

Yet, as soon as he got running again, he wished for something else to distract him from his workout. He hated this.  
Exercising.  
Working out.  
Whatever you want to call it.

Beast Boy tried his best, well, _maybe not his best,_ but he tried hard. He just never seemed to be as good as his teammates.

Everyone had their own thing, and everyone seemed to be perfect at that one thing. Everyone but him.

Beast Boy didn't have a specific thing to do in this room, he just looked like a civilian attending the gym for fun. That's not how it's supposed to work, right? I mean, he should be an ace when training his powers.

Looking around the room, he took in his friends.

Robin, once again training, had all those martial arts and fighting skills. Beast Boy didn't.

Just hearing the sound of his fist upon the material of the punching bag made him flinch. He sure wished he was … well, all of that!

Starfire? 'I mean, who am I kidding, she is capable of lifting a building!'

So that settled, she had all of that super strength to train in here, all these machines built to challenge muscles.

The poor green changeling looked at his skinny body while running. His face saddening.

As much as he tried, he would never be as strong as her.. or Cyborg.

Strong. Tall. Weapons. Fighting skills. Everything.

Turning up the speed, he sighed, defeated.

Lastly, he thought about Raven. She almost didn't need training, physical at least. She had all the powers a superhero could need.

Looking straight ahead, he found her by the floor, practising yoga.

'Sure, of all the frustrations I have right now, I really need to see Raven doing yoga.'

She was a tease, he wondered if she knew that.

Raven did know that. And she found it rather enjoyable.

She hated gym as much as he did. It was very obvious, if you watched Beast boy's expression, that he wasn't here because he wanted to. But Raven hid that better.

It was actually amusing to see her effect on Beast Boy. Right now, she could feel his stare burning on her back. Deciding to strike, she abruptly turn her head and caught his eyes on hers.

She hardly had time to see his eyes bulge as he instantly tripped on his own feet and feel, for the second time in the last minutes, off the treadmill onto the floor.

But you know, just another casual training session.


End file.
